Secrets
by superstar2
Summary: Hogwarts has been burned down by Vodemort and all the students have to be taught in the biggest house in the area...The Malfoy Manor. Hermione finds out some surprising things about the Malfoy family and feels almost sorry for Draco. Will romance bloom? H
1. The Letter

Hi people! OK this is my first fanfic so please be patient with me! I promise that I will turn this into a really great fic! (  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
Hermione Granger didn't know what woke her up that one sunny morning; the day before the beginning of another exciting year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She stretched her arms, yawned and climbed out of bed. She looked up at the clock hanging up on the wall; 5:30am. She pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a top that said "babe" on it, she look in the mirror and sighed, she was hardly a babe! First of all was her hair; a wild, frizzy mess that however hard she tried she just couldn't seem to tame! She had an OK body but her breasts really let her down, "two bee stings" her Mum would say, she knew that she was only joking but Hermione really didn't have much to offer a guy, except for if they cared about their girl being intelligent or friends with the famous Harry Potter; The boy who lived. "Who's being loud?" A voice boomed from her older sister's room, "I really need to get my sleep you know! I got a test tomorrow at collage!" "Sorry" Hermione answered. "Oh so it's you making all the noise! Okay, I haven't really got a test tomorrow; I'm going on a date with this really cute guy from collage, hey! Let me show you the outfit I'm wearing, hang on." Hermione waited, it wasn't fair! Her 18-year-old sister; Isabelle always had loads of boyfriends, well what do you expect from a busty blonde with long legs and model looks? "Can I come in?" Isabelle called from outside the door, "Yeah come in," Hermione knew that her sister was going to look stunning. "This is it" Isabelle was wearing a little pink top and a very short white leather skirt; she had beige stiletto knee-length boots. "Wow" Hermione said sarcastically, "But can you go know, I have work to do" "What? At five- thirty in the morning?" "Yeah, just go" Isabelle looked slightly offended but Hermione just didn't care, she wanted to be alone. Hermione sat on the bed with her head in her hands, how could someone that pretty have such an ugly little sister? She was brushing her hair when she heard a faint tap at the window. "Oh God, Isabelle if your really that desperate to show off to me then you can at least come in through the door!" She groaned and turned around, expecting to see Isabelle's pretty face at the window, but she was surprised when she saw an elegant Hogwarts owl sat on the windowsill. "Oh!" she quickly unlocked the window and beckoned the owl to come inside, but it just placed a letter in her palm and flew off into the distance. Hermione watched it for a moment, it's feathery wings out stretched and its huge eyes every so often sparkled in the light of one of the streetlights. Hermione watched until she couldn't see it and then looked at the letter. It had the Hogwarts logo on it, "But I've already had my list for school" Hermione said to herself, puzzled but she opened it anyway. It read: Dear Miss Granger, I am sad to inform you that Hogwarts have been closed due to a fire started by Lord Voldemort. I am not going to stop teaching the pupils though so you will be taught at a new address that you will probably recognise: Malfoy Manor London Street Surry Albus Dumbledor P.S You will have to find your own way there, as platform 9 ¾ is no longer being used for legal reasons.  
  
Hermione just stared at the letter, her hands were trembling and her mind blank, all except for one thing, she was going to be staying at the Malfoy Manor; The home of Draco Malfoy, the most cold, evil, nasty being ever to walk the earth (except for maybe his father) and as if she hadn't already had enough of him! Yes.this was going to be a VERY difficult year indeed.  
  
So what do you think? Short and sweet! I swear more chapters coming soon but while your waiting R/R!!! 


	2. The Malfoy Manor

Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. This next chapter is just about Hermione in the Malfoy Manor, it's nothing special but anyway, R/R!  
Secrets Chapter 2  
Hermione looked out of the car window dreamily, it was difficult to relax as her mum drove like a maniac. "Where the hell is London Street?" her Mum would scream out of the window at stunned passers by, "Well? Are going to tell me or not? We don't have all day you know!" she hollered at a young man in a dinner suit, "Err.it's right up there Miss, the most posh, regal, expensive street that you could choose to live on and err.miss?" he said, staring at Mrs Granger and taking in her shabby jeans and old T-shirt, "Are you sure that's where you want to go? I live there you see and well, people of your standard are often not accepted with the neighbours." "I see, well do you mind leading us their? We don't want to feel like intruders" Hermione's Mum said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice "Certainly Miss, follow me" the young man lead her up a steep hill and Hermione gasped as she saw the many, towers, turrets and chimneys of about twenty manor houses, all in a neat line. "Which house is it that you want to go to?" The man said "The Malfoy Manor, whichever one that is" Mrs Granger said, acting a lot more relaxed now that she had found London Street. "Oh! The Malfoy Manor, that's next door to where I live!" "Can you just take us there please?" "Oh yes of course, I need to be heading back, but it's just up there at the end" "Okay then, thanks" The man walked away quickly, as if he wanted to get away from the Granger's car. "So, here we are then Hermione" Mrs Granger said as she opened the door to let her daughter out of the car, "Now you be good and try to act posh, people of our standard are often not accepted with the neighbours." She said, mimicking the young man. "Here you are" she handed Hermione her trunk and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Bye now, I love you" She said getting into the car and waiting for a reply, "I love you too mum, bye" Her mum smiled and drove of, leaving a long trail of dust being her. "Well, this is it" Hermione said to herself, taking a deep breath and striding forward towards the front door of the huge manor. She hesitated and knocked with a huge, brass knocker with a dragon's head on it. She had to wait for about five minutes before the door was opened for her, she looked in front of her and a plump woman shook her hand firmly. "Hello, hello! Welcome to the Malfoy Manor, may I take your coat Veronica?" "I'm not Veronica, my name's Hermione Granger" Hermione said in her most posh voice. "Your not Veronica Greentree? I'm sorry Miss Granger but we are not expecting anyone else today, unless.you are one of the Hogwarts students" "Yes, yes I am!" Hermione said, relieved. "Well! The plain rudeness of it!" The woman said, a look of horror on her round face, "You are only supposed to go through the BACK door if you are a student! But as soon as you are already late for your first lesson then I strongly advise you to follow me!" Hermione looked at he watch, she was stunned to find that she was over half an hour late! She quickly followed the woman. The first thing that Hermione noticed about the Malfoy Manor was that it was dark, with all the curtains shut and candles dimly lighting the way. The woman was leading her down a long corridor, with lots and lots of moving pictures each of them scowling and sneering at her, she felt strangely uncomfortable. Hermione almost tripped up when the woman started leading her up a long, winding flight of creaking, highly polished wooden stairs, "Hurry up now, don't dawdle Hermione" the woman kept saying irritably to her. Eventually, after what seemed like years to Hermione, they came to another long corridor, Hermione noticed that it was so long that she couldn't make out where it ended; the air was smoky and slightly eerie so that might have been the reason. "Excuse me Miss" said the woman, "What house are you in at school?" "Erm.Gryffindor" Hermione answered, still using a very faked posh voice. "Ah, the Gryffindor students are sleeping in Master Malfoy's quarter of the manor, your lucky, it has thirty rooms, the second biggest in the entire manor" "When you say master Malfoy your don't mean Draco do you?" The woman took a step back, her eyes filled with what seemed like half very surprised and half pure terror, "What?" said Hermione, feeling herself sneer a little, "What.did.you.just.say?" the woman managed to choke out of her trembling mouth, "I said." Hermione started "That when you say master Malfoy, do you mean Draco?" "Oh my Gosh!" the woman was leaning on a banister rail and looking rather faint, "Never.call.any.of.the.Malfoy.family.by.their.first.name.only.ever.call.them .Sir.or. Lady.do.you.understand.me?" "Err.ok then" "And yes, I do mean him, do you have a problem with that?" The woman asked, obviously still recovering, "No" Hermione lied quickly, "Follow me then" The woman walked off in front of her, muttering to herself. "Here you are" The woman opened a highly varnished and polished wooden door revealing a sight, which made Hermione gasp. Hermione rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things, thousands of diamonds, ruby's, sapphires, emeralds and God knows what else where stacked being thick panes of glass. "Good aren't they?" the woman said without much interest, "I always insist on him having a bit more further from the door so that robbers won't have them away but he always has been a show off" "All these are Dra.sorry, master Malfoy's?" "Yeah, every single carat that you see there belongs to him, not that he cares much for them, my friend Eliza, another maid, has to come and clean them every day because he can't be bothered to get off his sexy little arse and cleaning them himself, well, I'm not really aloud in this quarter, your rooms the third door on the left as you go through that gold door, good day to you Miss" and leaving her with that, she hurried off into the manor, leaving Hermione alone. Hermione walked slowly through a door of solid gold and walked a short way down a very long corridor and into the third door on her left; inside there she saw all of her Gryffindor friends at last. "Hermione!" a voice screamed and Hermione looked up, the room was very tall, and had a few balconies that lead into what Hermione presumed to be dormitories, "Hermione, up here!" she looked up at the balcony directly above her and saw Harry and Ron stood there grinning. "Come here!" Ron pointed to a small flight of stairs in front of her and she ran madly up them, "Thank God, I've missed you guys so much!" "Come on then, we'll show you where you sleeping" Hermione smiled as she was led up to the dormitories, she was so pleased to see her friends that she forgot that she was in the Malfoy manor and to be honest, at that moment in time, she didn't care.  
  
I hope you enjoyed that chapter, it was a bit boring I admit but the next one will be better, I promise!  
  
In the nest chapter Draco appears for the first time in the fic and Hermione sees a different side to him but then she changes her mind when Ron attacks him. Lavender admits to having a crush on Draco and Ron admits that he wants him and Hermione to be more then just friends.  
  
If you read this fic PLEASE review & I'll answer any questions you have.  
  
Note: The next chapter might be a while coming because the stupid crappy teachers are giving me loads of homework but in the meantime please READ & REVIEW!!! 


End file.
